La gardienne des sentiments
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: Titre qui prendra du sens à la fin de la fic ! Ils squatent tous chez Axel, y'a pas à dire, c'est beau l'amitié n.n Akuroku/Soriku et ?
1. Orage

**Coucou le peuple *0***

**Fic déjà écrite en entier (comme la plupart des autres )**

**Akuroku forever :) mais aussi Sora x Riku **

**Bon lecture ^^**

**Nema.**

* * *

**Gardienne des sentiments**

Il n'y avait plus un bruit. La nuit avait depuis un bon moment fait tomber son rideau d'étoiles sur la ville. Après une longue soirée scotchés devant leurs jeux vidéos, Sora, Riku et Roxas qui dormaient ce jour là chez Axel , étaient, tous dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin c'est ce que pensait le rouquin lorsqu'il descendit prendre un verre de jus d'orange en bas. Il entendit un drôle de bruit, comme des claquements de dents. Alors qu'il parcourait a tâtons la cuisine, un violent éclair parcouru le ciel, suivit d'un grondement assourdissant. Le jeune homme entendit alors un faible gémissement provenant du salon. Il avala son verre et gagna la pièce qui environs deux heures plus tôt, était envahie par ses amis et lui, tous acharnés sur des courses de motos de neige. A pas de loup, il entra dans le petit salon et trouva aussitôt ce qu'il s'attendait a trouver. Une silhouette emmitouflée dans une couverture, tremblante. Elle sursauta brusquement lorsque le tonnerre retentit une nouvelle fois. Le grand rouquin s'assit près de cette frêle silhouette et passa un bras par dessous la couverture pour apercevoir le visage baigné de larmes de ...

-Roxas ?

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment a voir son meilleur ami. En fait il pensait plutôt a Sora, qui, peureux comme pas deux, devait lui aussi trembler comme une feuille a chaque coup de tonnerre. Pourtant c'était bien Roxas qui se trouvait près de lui, les cheveux en bataille, les mains crispées sur sa pauvre protection. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami, il détourna aussitôt la tête, et lui arracha quasiment la couverture des mains. Connaissant son meilleur ami mieux que personne, il savait très bien vu son caractère qu'il allait le charrier la-dessus pendant un bon moment. Et cela ne manqua pas. Axel se pencha vers lui, son légendaire et Ô combien agaçant, sourire moqueur accroché a ses lèvres...

-Ben alors Rox', me dis pas que t'as peur de l'orage quand même ?

-Fiche-moi la paix.

Le rouquin alla répliquer lorsque le tonnerre refit une nouvelle fois des siennes en leur cassant les oreilles, le blondinet se nicha encore plus dans sa couverture et laissa échapper une légère plainte. Cet attitude, si inhabituelle de la part de son ami, toujours si froid, attendrit le jeune homme. Il se pencha de nouveau et lui enleva doucement sa couverture.

-Va pas t'étouffer quand même.

Lorsque son regard émeraude croisa celui humide de larmes de son cadet, il soupira et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura:

-Allez, ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas. Je suis la.

Alors qu'un nouvel éclair zébrait le ciel, le blondinet se serra dans les bras de son ainé. Ce dernier lui essaya ses larmes avec une douceur que le blond ne lui connaissait pas.

-Aller viens, tu peux quand même pas dormir là.

-Si je peux. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Nan, nan et nan, aller viens. Tu vas dormir avec moi. Je vais te garder contre moi.

Roxas rougit a cette phrase et se laissa entrainer par son ami. Sans un mot, il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois en haut, le blondinet n'osa plus faire un geste. Oh bien sur il avait l'habitude de s'affaler avec nonchalance sur son lit, mais en pleine nuit, sa chambre était beaucoup plus intimidante. Axel voyant son trouble le poussa vers son lit.

-Vas-y installe toi. Je reviens tous de suite.

Avec lenteur, son cadet grimpa sur le lit et se nicha dans les draps imprégnés du parfum du rouquin.

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard et vit aussitôt la petite forme blottit dans son lit. Il sourit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et se faufila a son tours entre les draps. Il se colla a son ami qui frissonna. Un de ses bras passa autour de sa taille, tandis que l'autre alla se poser sur sa hanche. Roxas s'endormit ainsi bercer par la respiration de son meilleur ami qui le serrait fermement contre lui, oubliant les furieux coups de tonnerre qui déchiraient le ciel.

Ce fut vers 10h que ce dernier vint le réveiller en le secouant doucement son habituelle sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Oh hé! Rox' ! Il serait peut être temps de te lever là!

Le blondinet émergea lentement de son doux sommeil et remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occuper habituellement lorsqu'il dormait chez Axel. Ce dernier se retint s'éclatait de rire devant son air aussi perdu qu'endormit. Qu'allait-il encore imaginer ? Le rouquin se pencha vers lui pour le regard ben en face et lui sourire tendrement, renforçant encore un peu la panique de son ami. Devant son teint écrevisse, Axel sut aussitôt qu'il avait vu juste. Il décida alors de le faire tourner un peu en bourrique, et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de se révéler et de quittait la pièce tout en lançant un léger:

-On t'attend pour déjeuner Rox'.

Le malheureux blondinet ne savait plus quoi penser, il était complètement perdu. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas y penser et se leva en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer, chose, bien évidemment, impossible. Il descendit alors rejoindre ses amis. A sa grande surprise, Kairi et Namine, étaient venues les rejoindre, a la différence que les deux jeune filles étaient habillées, elles. Roxas évita de son mieux le regard perçant du rouquin qui ne l'avait pas quitté de yeux. Alors qu'ils avaient tous commençés a déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien, Sora lança sur le ton de la conversation, ne se rendant comme toujours, jamais compte de l'impact de ses paroles.

-Dis Roxas, t'étais où cette nuit ?

Un silence accueilli cette innocente question. Jusqu'à ce que le principal intéressé après s'être étranglé avec ses céréales lui réponde de la façon la plus intelligente qui soit:

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, j'ai horreur de l'orage et je suis allé dans ta chambre mais t'y étais pas. J'ai même fini par y dormir, mais t'es pas revenu. T'étais où ?

L'orage! Bien sur comment Roxas avait-il pu oublier ça? Il se souvenait a présent de pourquoi il s'était réveillé dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce dernier l'avait embrassé. Rougissant encore une fois comme une tomate trop mure, il répondit encore et

toujours avec l'éloquence d'un grand philosophe:

-Euh...

-Il était avec moi.

Un grand « Quoi » à l'unisson lui répondit. Cette troublante déclaration accompagné de rougeurs du blondinet donnait une magnifique conclusion a leurs amis présents autour de cette table. Mais gardant comme toujours son imperturbable nonchalance, Axel expliqua, les yeux tournés vers le blondinet qui se demandait ce que le rouquin allait encore dire. Il priait de tout son cœur qu'il ne claque pas que ce dernier avait peur de l'orage, même s'il savait qu'Axel n'allait pas s'en priver... Les paroles du rouquin furent a peut près celles qu'il avaient imaginer. A peu près...

* * *

**Qu'est ce que notre rouqin 3 va encore inventer 0.0**

**hiéhié ! C'esr rare que je ne sois pas dans le dramatique x)**

**Review?**

**Nema.**


	2. Question

_**Coucou ^^**_ _*se remets de ses émotions sur la fic de Jugement 3*_

**Voila le chapitre 2 =D**

**Toujours pas de mort au progamme et pas de lemon 0.o hiéhié**

**Nema.**

* * *

_Les paroles du rouquin furent a peut près celles qu'il avaient imaginer. A peu près..._

-En fait c'est a cause de l'orage. J'ai une sainte horreur de cette chose. Et j'ai demandé a Roxas de venir me servir de nounours, hein Rox'

Le blondinet ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas a ce que le jeune homme déforme ainsi la vérité pour lui évité de subir les railleries de ses amis. Finalement, Roxas réussi a hochait la tête. Kairi et Namine laissèrent un drôle de gloussement s'échapper de leurs lèvres. Riku échangea un imperceptible sourire avec le rouquin et Sora éclata de rire, n'ayant en tête que la peur d'Axel. Non sans une certaine moquerie dans la voix, le meilleur ami de ce dernier déclara:

-Nous ne te connaissions pas cette faiblesse Axel.

Prenant un air théâtral , il lui répondit accompagné d'un geste vague:

-Chacun a ses petits secrets mon cher Riku. Moi le premier.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent laissa échapper un léger rire qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la jolie blonde. Elle donna un coup de coude a son amie et murmura:

-Ton rire laisse imaginer que toi aussi, tu as beaucoup de petits secrets. Et peut être pas si différent de ceux d'Axel.

Le jeune homme la regarda étonné, puis voyant son regard, il détourna la tête. La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le coté et sourit doucement. Un silence seulement troublé par les gloussements de rire du petit brun les accompagna un bon moment. Finalement ce fut Kairi qui le brisa de son habituelle voix joyeuse.

-Enfin bon, Axel a peur de l'orage, on va pas en faire tout un fromage non plus. Donc je voulais savoir ce qu'on aller...

A ce moment la, Sora ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Il se tordit littéralement sur sa chaise, son corps secouer de tremblements incontrôlables. Riku leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de gamin de son meilleur ami, Roxas fit mine d'être très intéressait par son bol de céréales et Axel posa avec nonchalance son bras sur la table.

-Je vois pas ce qui te fait rire le nain.

Ce surnom fit revenir le petit brun a la réalité, il se renfrogna aussitôt, et se tourna vers le rouquin avec un regard mauvais. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et déclara d'un ton léger:

-Quoi? Si je ne me trompe pas c'est bien toi qui voulais voir Roxas par ce que tu avait peur, non?

Moi je n'ai fais que demander un peu de «réconfort» a mon meilleur ami.

-Ouais ben...

-Oh mais sa suffit la, non? Vous avez quel age? C'est bon ce chapitre est fini OK! Vous allez quand même pas passer la journée a déblatérer sur ça ! Si?

-Elle a raison.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Riku, qui avait reprit son impassibilité, tout en évitant tout de même le regard brillant de malice de Namine. Kairi lui fit un grand sourire et déclara :

-Alors on fait quoi cette aprem' ?

Sora oublia instantanément ce pourquoi il riait, il se leva brusquement et sautilla :

-La salle d'arcade !!

-Moi, il me faut d'autre nouveaux mangas.

-Ben justement, y'en a en face ! Allèèèèèèè Riku, dit quelque chose !

-Quelque chose.

Le petit brun lui fit des chibi eyes face a la réplique de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier poussa un énième soupir avant de hausser les épaules.

-Peu m'importe.

-Yattaaaa !

-Arrête de nous casser les oreilles, le nain.

Le « nain » en question tira la langue au rouquin et monta prendre sa douche en chantonnant. Axel s'étira fèlinement.

-Alors va pour la salle d'arcade. Et toi Rox? Ça te branche ?

Le blondinet hocha vaguement la tête, prenant une mine surprise, le grand rouquin posa sa main sur son front en approchant leurs visages.

-Hey ! Rox ! T'es malade? Jte sens un peu tendue !

Le blondinet se dégagea de cette main qui le faisait ressemblait a une tomate trop mure.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Son ami le regarda monter les marches un petit sourire aux lèvres, les deux filles se firent un clin d'œil complice et débarrassèrent la table tandis que Riku les bras croisés fixait le roux avec un air légèrement moqueur.

-Tu le fait vraiment tourner en bourrique.

-Retourne le compliment à ton nain préféré, mon cher Riku.

-Je ne vois pas de ...

-Une petite larme de crocodile et tu cède et tous ses caprices.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Toi non plus.

Le grand rouquin se releva et fit une grande tape dans le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent qui faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Les deux salles de bain du haut étant prise, Axel attendit contre la porte de celle qu'occupait Roxas. Il se demandait la tête que ce dernier ferait s'il entrait. Il alla appuyer sur la poignet mais il se ravisa. Au moment même qu'il eut cette pensée le blondinet sortit. Un serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore trempés. Il fonça littéralement dans son ami.

-Oh, excuses moi. A-Axel.

-Ben alors Rox' ! Fais attention où tu va quand même ! Heureusement que je suis plus confortable qu'un mur.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain laissant son ami complètement ébahi en plein milieu du couloir, les joues écarlates. Une fois barricadé dans la pièce, le rouquin se mordit tellement, il avait trouver son ami a croquer ainsi. Il se calma en prenant une bonne douche bien glacée, alors que le blond avait enfin regagné sa chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois tous habillés, les deux filles proposèrent d'aller au marché et leur demanda de les accompagner. Axel déclina poliment l'offre mais Kairi le prit par le bras ainsi que Riku en hurlant qu'elles auraient besoin d'aide.

-En gros on va vous servir de pigeon.

-Exactement mon cher. Allez go !  
-Et pourquoi eux il peuvent rester à glander chez moi ?

Kairi éclata de rire et lança au grand désespoir des deux plus jeunes.

-Bon ben alors on y va tous.

-Naaaaaan, je veux pas aller au marché !

-C'est chiant...

-Hey un peu de nerf les nains, ont va tous aider ses pauvres demoiselles !

Ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils partirent tous acheter ce que Sora appeler de la nourriture pour lapin. Durant tout le trajet de nombreuses filles se retournaient comme d'habitude sur Riku et Axel. Ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer de sourires éclatants de tout les cotés. Voyant Roxas grommeler entre ses dents, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce dernier protesta encore plus fort mais Axel ne le laissa pas pour autant. Finalement son ami murmura:

-Tu ne devrait pas te comporter comme ça. Elles vont être jalouses.

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

-On s'en tape, y'en partout des filles comme ça.

Sans vraiment ce soucier des rougeurs de son ami, il le garda contre lui jusqu'au marché. Un fois là-bas, le deux jeunes filles commencèrent à regarder les vêtements, Axel les prit par le bras avec un grand sourire.

-Non, non, non, non. Pas cette fois mesdemoiselles.

-Mais Ax...

-Non c'est non. On va pas y passer la journée.

Boudant légèrement, Kairi prit Namine par le bras pour aller voir les étalages.

-Et toi, en profite pas pour aller toucher à tous.

-Hè ! Me prends pas pour un gamin.

-Riku tiens-le en laisse s'il te plait.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire. Il y avait un drôle de lien entre eux. Entre rivalité et profonde amitié. Ils se comprenaient parfois très bien, et d'autre fois pas du tout... Riku ne comprenait pas l'attitude trop légère du rouquin et ce dernier l'attitude toujours trop sérieuse du jeune homme. Axel se rendit alors compte que son blondinet préféré avait disparu.

-Où est Roxas ?

-Tu devrais peut être y faire plus attention.

Le rouquin soudant la foule du regard, il finit par repéré l'objet de ses pensées. Avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup... Sans un mot, il fendit la foule pour aller le rejoindre. Il se posta derrière lui, appréciant le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune garçon avec lequel Roxas parlait, et il se pencha pour refermer ses bras autour de sa taille, posant un rapide bisou sur sa joue.

-Tu m'a fais peur Rox'. Préviens moi quand tu voit une «connaissance»

Le blondinet se figea et rougit violemment sous le choc.

-Je te signale que Roxas et moi ont est amis. Pas de simples connaissances.

-Ah, oui... C'est quoi ton nom déjà...hum... euh...?

-Hayner !

-Ah oui. Bien sur. On oublie vite les noms qui ne sont pas cités souvent.

Tout en disant cela, il avait fait un grand sourire a la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

-Olette !Comment vas tu ? Toujours aussi joyeuse ! Les filles sont plus loin si tu veux les voir.

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre ses amies. Elle adorait les voir se chamailler et elle aimait beaucoup Axel avec qui elle s'entendait parfaitement. Pendant ce temps ce dernier n'avait toujours pas lâché le blondinet, qui allait surement finir asphyxié.

-Lâches-le tu vois bien que tu l'étouffe la !

-Hmm... Tu vas pas me dire que t'es jaloux.

-Q-Quoi ? Nan mais t'es malade ? On est ami.

-Oh, tant mieux.

-Pourquoi toi tu ... ?

Axel lui lança un regard provocateur.

-Pourquoi ça te gênerais ?

Hayner ne pu rien dire, Roxas avait prit le rouquin par le bras et l'avait entrainé avec lui.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareil ??

Il semblait vraiment en rogne.

-Il y a juste de l'amitié entre vous ?

Roxas s'arrête net pour dévisageait son ami. Une lueur troublante brillait dans ses yeux émeraudes.

-P-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ...?

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Ouiii, pourquoi ?? **

**-... La logique et toi, hein =.=**

**-Maieuh 0.0**

**Review?**

**Nema.**


	3. Perturbation

**Je fais dans le trés long en ce moment --'**

**Enfin bref xD**

**Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.**

**Nema.**

* * *

_-Il y a juste de l'amitié entre vous ?_

_-P-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ...?_

Axel se rapprocha de lui et effleura légèrement ses lèvres.

-Axel ! Roxas ! On a tout ! Venez vite !

Le rouquin recula, son habituel sourire sur son visage. Il alla rejoindre les autres, alors que le blondinet resta quelques minutes a la même place avant de les rattraper. Il ne dit pas un mot durant tous le trajet, ayant encore la réponse du grand roux en tête...« - P-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ...?

-A ton avis... » Il se mordit violemment les lèvres en se sentant rougir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du tout!!C'était quoi cette phrase là ? Raaa, il n'y avait pas à dire, Axel avait le don pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il décida donc de ne rien laisser paraître. Le trajet du retour ce fit donc avec la même bonne humeur que l'allée. Les filles parlaient des jolie robes qu'elles avaient entrevue avec Olette, un grand sourire malicieux peint sur leur visage d'ange, Sora et Roxas discutaient du dernier jeu vidéo de Square-Enix (1) et Riku et Axel se demandaient ce que leurs amies avaient acheter pour le diner... Même si dans l'esprit du rouquin, le plat principal n'était pas vraiment en libre service. Une fois arriver chez le rouquin, elles déballèrent leurs paquets... et ne furent pas vraiment surprit d'y trouver divers articles de mode, achetés en douce par les deux demoiselles. Prévenant, Riku était tout de même passé au traiteur asiatique !

Ce fut donc un repas japonais qu'ils mang... dévorèrent comme des ogres, ce jour là.

Vers 15h le ciel se couvrit subitement, laissant place de gros nuages gris.

-On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir.

-Ou faire de l'orage.

-Chiale pas Axel.

-Pas de danger j'ai Rox' avec moi.

Ce dernier n'osa pas croiser son regard de peur de se trahir. Ne craignant pas le pluie, ils décidèrent tout de même de maintenir leur projet, et donc d'aller a la salle d'arcade. Namine et Kairi les quittèrent aussitôt pour aller chercher des mangas aux allures assez bizarres. Axel se jeta littéralement sur les jeux de combats, Sora et Roxas sur les RPGs et Riku sur les casses-têtes. Trois bonnes heures passèrent sans qu'eux ne les voit passer, Axel laissa finalement la borne aux joueurs qui attendait désespérément que le rouquin perde. Après avoir exploser les scores en survival, il quitta donc le jeu, une expression hautaine sur son visage qui changea vite lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami acharné sur un jeu similaire. Sans un mot, il se rapprocha et passa sa tête sous l'espèce de parapet qui protégeait les joueurs.

-C'est pas comme ça Rox'

Le blondinet sursauta violemment et se claqua contre le rouquin sans le vouloir.

-A-Axel... Tu as déjà fini t-ton...

-Ouais, je l'ai fini, par contre toi tu risque pas d'avancer avec cette technique. Prends la manette.

Son ami s'exécuta et se sentit rougir lorsqu'Axel posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider.

-Tu vois, c'est mieux comme ça.

Totalement absorbé par la stratégie du grand roux, Roxas se détendit et l'imita sans trop de mal, Axel finit par lâcher la manette pour le laisser jouer de lui même.

-Oh ! T'as vu ? Je me débrouille bien hein!

-Ouais pas mal du tout.

Collé contre lui, Axel n'en avait que faire du jeu, il laissa son regard errer sur la nuque dégagée du blondinet qui était à fond dans le jeu. Sans vraiment le vouloir, ou plutôt sans l'avoir prévue, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

-Axel !

* * *

**à suivre ou pas xD**

**Nema.**

(1) Final Fantasy XII sort Mardiiiiii x)


End file.
